A New Life
by iRed
Summary: Neliel has been taken away from her own world by the notorious Akatsuki to join them on their incredible quest to capture all the tailed beasts and take over the world. Will they fall for her or will they get along as friends or just teammates?


Saying - "Ok"

Thought - "_Ok"_

Inner Demon – "**Ok"**

* * *

><p><strong>A New Life<strong>

Nel's Pov

I can't move because I'm tired.

I can't see anything because it's dark.

I can't call out to anyone because my throat is dry.

I can only feel the warm blanket that's wrapped around me.

"_Where am I? How did I get here? Why am I wearing this large black shirt? The last thing I remember, I was in Hueco Mundo with- Oh no where's Pesche, Dondochakka and Bawabawa?! They are probably worried about me after being sucked in a wormhole of some sort. I've got to move quickly!"_

I tried to stand on my feet even though I had little energy, but suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my left knee and fell back down. I looked at my left knee to see a neatly done bandage wrapped around it.

"_What," "Who?" _

Then I heard the sound of a key turning in the lock and the great iron cell door opened revealing a tall man wearing a black cloak with red clouds and an orange mask with only one hole over his right eye.

"Don't worry, pretty lady, I won't hurt you," said the masked man.

I felt my face burning from his compliment. It's been years now since my death has anyone called me 'pretty'. I tried to speak but I failed since I haven't drunk anything, but I managed to say something.

"….water….please…." I whispered

"Oh, sorry," said the masked man "here."

He reached into his cloak for a canteen, he walked towards me and kneeled down to my eye level to give me, and for a split second I thought I saw a red dot through his mask's eye socket. He gently placed it in my hands and helped me drink up the water. I regained my voice and strength, and gave him back his canteen.

"Thank you," I flashed him a smile to show I'm grateful.

He scratched nervously on the back of his head, and looked at the ceiling and looked back at me.

"No need to thank me just yet, ok" He said

"Ok," "umm, where am I, how did I get here exactly, where's my zanpakuto and am I alive again?" I asked

"That's easy," he exclaimed "You are in the Akatsuki's Hideout along with us, I brought you here from your world using my 'Amazing Powers' WOOSH!" "If it's your sword then it's with Lord Pain and finally yes you are alive again!"

My heart skipped a beat because I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I'm alive again and not dead anymore. I can finally feel all kinds of emotions, express myself and be human once more. I grinned happily, jumped on the masked man and hugged him by the neck with joy but we fall backwards to the floor.

I was still cuddling him with my head on the side of his neck and he gulped hard then coughed bringing me back to reality, and I relieved what I'd done. I fell on top of him with our bodies so close that I can feel his warm breath close to my left ear through his mask, his heart been rapidly inside his chest, his muscular body underneath my own body, his gloved hands holding firmly onto my butt and last but not least I could feel his hard cock push against my wet crotch. I couldn't help but moan in pleasure from feeling all this.

I tried to get off but he was still holding me in place. "Ohhhhh," I moaned "umm, can you let go?"

"Umm s…sorry," he softly moaned. He released his firm grip on my butt cheeks and helped me stand to my feet. We took one step away from each other and stayed in an awkward silence to collect our thoughts from such tender moment.

I could tell my face was as crimson as my birthmark from how hot it felt. "So, what's your name, pretty lady?"

After the silence, I recovered from my embarrassment to answer his question. "N….Neliel tu Oderschvank but you can just call me Nel," I stuttered.

Even though his face was covered I could tell he was shocked. "What a beautiful name for beautiful lady," he exclaimed "I'm Tobi!"

"Oh Lady Nel we should be going now to see Lord Pain."

"Ok, Tobi-san"

He whined "San, what about kun, eh!"

"Ok, Tobi-kun," I said "is that ok?"

"Hai!" (Yes) He took my hand and pulled me out of the cell with him to see Lord Pain. On the way there we walked in silence hand in hand through a dark hallway into fairly bright room with other members wearing a black cloaks with red clouds on them sitting on five chairs on side each of the huge white table and up ahead an orange headed man with pierces sits on a large chair probably Lord Pain, and only two empty seats for Tobi and someone else. Tobi releases my hand and bows toward the leader in respect.

"Tobi has brought the pretty lady, Lord Pain!" exclaimed Tobi in third person. _"So that's Pain looks terrifying indeed." _

"Thank you Tobi you may sit," commanded Lord Pain. Tobi nodded and skipped all the way to his seat, leaving me to stand alone in the open. Most of them are males and only one female and some stared me head to toe while others stared off into space just like back in the days with the Espada and I was the only female in till that day.

"Introduce yourself," Lord Pain commanded. Suddenly all of them stared at me with such interest or curiosity. I took a deep breath to calm myself from the pressure of their eyes on me and spoke calmly.

"I am Neliel tu Oderschvank, former member of Aizen's Arrancer Army and the third ranked Espada," I said. Some gasped, some smirked while Lord Pain stay neutral as if he's dead.

"Hmm well," said Pain "I have a request for you, Neliel?"

"What is it, Lord Pain?"

He smirked, "Will you join the Akatsuki?" he asked.

* * *

><p>Thank for reading. Please review and fav. ^u\^


End file.
